Welcome Home
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: HM Shipper. What happens when life is seemingly perfect, but suddenly things change, and life is no longer perfect. Lives of Harm and Mac and others. Character Death. Please RnR.


The little girl watches the numbers light up as the elevator passes each floor. Her small hand rests securely within her mother's as she patiently waits for the elevator to stop. The mother smiles down at her daughter as she is continued to be enthralled by the lights. "Are we going to see daddy now?" she asks tugging at her mother's hand.

"Yep, and then we're going out to dinner," she says running her hands through the girl's pony tail. The little girl gives her a satisfied smile, while making herself comfortable against her mother's hip.

The elevator doors open letting off its passengers into a busy bullpen. Mother and daughter make their way through the maze of desks, heading for the offices along the wall. Lieutenant Sims-Roberts spots the duo and makes her way to greet them. "Hi Aunt Harriet," the little girl says with a bright smile on her face.

"Well hello to you too miss Catherine. Have you had fun today?"

"Uh huh, mommy and I made a cake for daddy, and then mommy let me dress up in my prettiest outfit." The little girl curls her finger letting Harriet know she wants her to come closer. "Auntie Harriet did you know daddy's forty today. That's really old." She states in a whisper that makes Harriet laugh.

"So are you here to pick Harm up?" Harriet asks straightening up to meet the woman.

"Yep, miss Catherine and I decided that we're going to take him out to dinner," she smiles thinking about her husband.

"Sounds fun. Well I guess I better let you two go to collect Harm," Harriet says letting them pass her.

They slip into Harm's office, and quietly shut the door, careful to not distract him.

The little girl moves in front of her mother and waits, watching her father with a happy glee on her face. Her mother bends down and whispers "Go get him." The little girl laughs as a plan begins to form in her head. Harm continues to read over the file as his daughter rests her chin on the arm rest. She watches her father some more, taking in his features, scent, and his movements. Finally tired of waiting she looks up at him and says,

"Happy birthday daddy," she says laughs gaining her fathers attention.

"Is it really my birthday?" Harm asks in mock surprise as he picks his daughter up.

"Uh huh, you're forty do you know how old that is," she says making her father laugh.

"I have a feeling," he says wrapping his arms around her. Harm looks up at his wife and gives her one of his smiles.

"Daddy where are we going to eat?" the little girl asks breaking the moment between her parents.

"I don't know. What about Mr. Ho's noodle house?" he asks tickling the little girl.

"Eww, yuck! What about Beltway Burger?" the little girl asks, batting her eyes at her father.

"Hey it's my birthday don't I get to choose," he says looking up to his wife for some help.

"Well how about Cherise," she says walking over to her two favorite people.

"Sounds good, what do you think Miss Catie?"

"Yeah," the little agrees shaking her dark head of curls.

"Well that's settled. So what do you say let's get out of here," she says giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah daddy come on let's go," the little girl says jumping off her father's lap, and grabbing his hand in an attempt to pull him up.

"Let me grab my briefcase first sweetie," he laughs trying to shove some last minute items into it.

"Okay." She let's go of his hand before heading to her mother at the door.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's go," he says taking his wife's hand then his daughter's to lead them out of the office.

The sounds of chatting people, and clanking silverware fill Catie's ears as the three make their way into the restaurant. "Are you two coming?" Catie Rabb asks her parents as they lag behind, reveling in their kisses for one another.

"We're coming sweetie. Just calm down Miss Marine," Harm laughs watching his daughter with her hands on her hips.

Letting out an annoyed puff of air, Catie looks up at her parents. "But daddy, our reverations are for 2100, and that's in 8 minutes and 41 seconds."

"We've got time sweetie." He says glancing from his daughter to his wife. "So what do you think's got her panties in such a twist?" he asks.

"Well she's got a special surprise for you at home. So my best advice would be to follow her orders, Captain," she laughs leading them into the restaurant.

"Daddy, stop I don't want any broccoli," Catie laughs as her father teases her with a head of broccoli.

"Now exactly who does she take after, Sarah," Harm laughs pulling his daughter onto his lap.

"Okay, okay I give," Sarah laughs as she leans over to kiss her husband.

"Now that we're all done with dinner what do you say to desert?"

"I want desert. Mommy can we have desert?" The little girl asks with a pleading look on her face.

"What exactly do we have at home waiting for daddy?" Sarah says glaring down at the little girl.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," she says innocently.

Harm stares down at the small lightly colored card in his hands. He carefully reads the cursive writing on the card, _'Happy Birthday Daddy.'_ He opens it once again bypassing the sonogram, and notices the words, "Love your children" written in his wife's handwriting. He looks over at the women sitting next to him, as a wide smile break out on his face.

"Really?" he asks getting lost in her glowing brown eyes.

"Really, I'm almost six weeks along. I'm due in mid June," she says wrapping her arms around him.

Later that night, the little girl's hair lies splayed across her Cinderella pillow as she carefully studies her father with half open eyelids. "Are you going to be okay with a new baby Catiebear?" Harm asks running his fingers along his daughter's cheek.

"I'm sure daddy. Did you like the cake I made you?" she asks in a sleepy voice.

"I loved it sweetie. Now go to sleep. I love you, good night," he says kissing her on the forehead as her eyes fall shut.

"Mommy why isn't the baby here yet?" Catherine Rabb asks leaning against her mother's nine month swollen belly.

"Well sweetie, babies come at their own time. Remember mommy and daddy telling you that you were almost born at the JAG picnic," Sarah says running her fingers along her daughter's cheek.

"Yeah and daddy had to rush you to the hospital," Catie says cuddling against her mother's side.

"Exactly. Catie it's all about waiting. Now do you have your bag ready to go to Aunt Harriet and Uncle Bud's?" Sarah asks as she continues to watch her daughter color and draw.

"Uh huh, I even packed Maisey," the little girl says grabbing another crayon from the pile next to her.

"Good. Now let's see what you've done so far," Sarah says moving aside to see her daughter's artwork.

"They're for the baby. Can we hang them in the baby's room?"

"Of course we can. We'll do it when daddy gets home," she says placing a kiss on top of her daughters head.

"And when will that be?" Catie asks looking up at her mother.

"What happened to miss clock?"

"You're here mommy," she laughs.

"Well in that case, daddy will be home any minute now," she says hearing the lock on the front door.

"Hey I'm home," Harm yells as he enters the house. His eyes scan the room as he searches for his two favorite girls. "Hey where are you?" he asks.

Downstairs, Sarah looks down at her daughter with a surprise look on her face. "Go get your daddy," she laughs as her daughter bolts off the couch. The little girl makes a head start for the stairs, tripping once along her way. "Be careful sweetie," Sarah says pushing herself off the couch.

"Daddy," Catie screams as she makes her way through the doorway, and into her father's open arms.

"Hey Catiebear, did you take good care of mommy today?"

"Uh huh we took a walk, and had lunch, and then colored. Mommy said we can hang my pictures in the baby's room," she says as her mother enters the living room.

"That sounds like a great idea. It's good to see you too sweetie," he says wrapping his free arm around her waist, adding a passionate hello kiss.

"Mmm I missed you today. How was work?" she asks snuggling against his side.

"I missed you too. Work was good, but I really wanted to be here with you, Miss Catie, and Junior here," he says rubbing her belly. "So exactly when do you think I'm going to be able to take paternity leave?"

"Soon, but what do you say first let's go hang those pictures up, and then we'll drop Miss Catie off at the Robert's."

"Yeah daddy, come on," the little girl says squirming her way out of her father's arms.

The lights of D.C. illuminate the outer edges of green view park, allowing the perfect view for the two lovers, among its tall cherry blossoms, and luscious green grass. "So what do you think?" Harm asks enjoying the feel of Sarah's warm skin.

"It's still beautiful. It's still as beautiful, when you brought me here to ask me to marry you," she laughs pulling his arms tighter around her rounded tummy. His smile caresses her hair as he takes in the beauty of his wife, the view, and the feel of their child within.

Silence reigns over the park, save for the few crickets, but is soon interrupted as a loud groan rips through. "Sarah are you okay?" he asks as she let's out another strained groan. "Sarah?"

"Harm, I think we need to head to the hospital," she says giving his hand a squeeze.

"Okay I'll pack up and we'll go," he says with nervousness and excitement in his voice. With a quick pack up of the blanket and basket, Harm helps Sarah down to the car, carefully easing her in. With everything packed Harm maneuvers his way through the streets of D.C. while every few seconds glancing over at his wife.

"Harm how far out do you think we are?" she asks as they come to a stop at a red light.

"About fifteen minutes. Don't worry we're not going to have our baby in a car," he laughs, running his hand along her lower back.

"Harm the light," she says noticing the change. He applies his foot to the gas pedal and begins to make his way through the intersection.

Siren's blare through Harm's consciousness as he awakens from the dark hole consuming him only moments ago. He stretches his arms out in front of him to gain some sense of where his body is. "Sir don't move," he hears a man yell from next to him as his mind begins to gain more understanding.

"What…What's going on?" he asks with a soar throat.

"Sir, you were in a car accident. If you'll just stay still we'll quickly asses you," the man says as he secures the neck collar.

"My wife…where's my wife?"

"She's in the ambulance. My partner's taking good care of her," he says trying to control his patient's flailing movements.

"I have to get to her," he says trying to remove the collar. "She's in labor. I have to be with her."

"Okay sir I promise I'll figure something out just let me finish you up here," the paramedic says moving Harm onto a back board.

"Where's my wife?" he asks as he feels himself lifted onto the ambulance.

"Right next to you sir, here," he says placing Sarah's hand in his.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asks feeling no response from his touch.

"We'll do the best we can." The paramedic says as the ambulance jerks into gear.

Nurses watch as two brown pigtails rush through the automatic doors and up to the information desk, all the while watching as the older woman tires to catch up with them. "Catie sweetie you've got to stay with Aunt Harriet or you might get lost," the woman laughs as she finally catches up with the little girl.

"Sorry Aunt Harriet. Can we find mommy and daddy now?" she says giving her best Rabb smile.

"Of course sweetie, Excuse me do you know where I can find Colonel Rabb?" Harriet asks the nurse behind the desk.

After a few quick key strokes, the nurse finds the information. "Colonel Rabb is in surgery at the moment. If you go up to the 4th floor and then take a right, there will be a waiting room right there," the nurse finishes.

"Thank you," Harriet says as her and Catie make their way toward the elevator. "I wonder why she's in surgery." Harriet mumbles to herself as the elevator doors open.

"What Aunt Harriet?" the little girl asks.

"Nothing sweetie, now let's go find mommy and daddy?" The elevator doors close filling Harriet's heart with a sinking feeling.

With a bandage on his head and his body in a wheelchair, Harmon Rabb sits nervously in the surgical waiting room. He ignores the strange stares from the other people in the room, and the watchful glances from the nurses at their station. He runs his hand over the top of his lips, remembering the feeling of his wife's hand in his. The gleam from his wedding ring catches his attention at time slowly ticks by. He begins to nervously twist the band around and around as he waits for some piece of news.

After the fiftieth thousandth twist of his wedding band, Harm notices a weary doctor enter the waiting room. Preparing himself for whatever my come, Harm watches as the doctor takes a seat next to him. "Captain Rabb?" the doctor asks rubbing his hands against each other. Harm gives a small nod of his head indicating yes. "Your wife came in with severe internal injuries. She had many broken bones, and with the strain of labor. I'm sorry she wasn't able to make it," the doctor says, watching as the tears begin to fall. Harm cradles his face in his hands as he let's the tears fall freely for his lost wife.

Regaining some of his composure Harm looks up at the doctor. "What…what about the baby?" he asks choking on the words.

"We were able to deliver your son safely, but there were complications. Because of the accident the umbilical cord was crushed and the baby suffered a lack of oxygen. He's in the NICU and the doctors there can give you more information on his prognosis." The doctor watches Harm carefully noticing the many cuts and bruises on him.

"Can I see her?" he asks with a pleading look in his eyes.

"They're cleaning her up now. I'll let you know when you can see your wife. In the meantime why don't you go visit your son," the doctor says as he motions a nurse over. "Nurse Grady will take you down." With another nod Harm gives the doctor his thanks before the nurse wheels him away.

The soft sounds of infant cries infiltrate Harm's consciousness leading him to look up through the glass doors of the NICU. "Hey Cindy this is Captain Rabb, he's the father of the little boy just brought down. Would you mind showing him to him? The nurse asks of her friend.

"Of course, okay captain let's go meet your son."

With the help of the nurse Harm is gowned and washed, then led to his son. He watches carefully as the nurse brings him closer to his son. As she breaks the wheel chair, Harm takes in the monitors, oxygen, and IVs connected to his son. "Is he going to be okay?" he asks taking his son's hand in his.

"The doctor will be in to answer any of your questions sir," she says patting him on the shoulder before heading back to her duties.

"You know your mommy and I decided on a name for you. Thomas Michael Rabb, Tommy for short. Your mommy loves you so much. She's watching over you right now, making sure you're safe. I love you so much," he says resting his hand along the baby's rapidly moving stomach.

"You know he was quite big when he was brought down here, 10lbs 4oz and 22 inches long," the doctor says walking up next to Harm.

"I'm sorry?" he questions startled.

"I'm Doctor Gideon. Your son is my patient," she says reaching out her hand for him to shake.

"Harm, how is he?" he asks turning his attention back to his son.

"Right now stable, but I must tell you sir that the next 24 hours are the most critical. With the severity of the accident, to be honest, I'm not sure he'll make it through the night. I'm so sorry," the doctor says watching the emotions over fill Harm once again.

He tries to swallow past the watermelon size lump in his throat, but unsuccessfully succeeds before the tears burst forth once again. He caresses his son's hand through the tears, praying for any miracle that could come his way.

With his concentration on his son, Harm does not notice the arrival of Lieutenant Wilks by his side. "Excuse me Captain, I'm sorry to disturb you, but they have finished with your wife, and have set up a private room for you."

"Thank you. Which room is she in?" Harm asks wiping the tears from his eyes.

"402, it's down the hall and to your left."

As he enters the room he notices the dimmed lights and the sickening smell of antiseptic. The door shuts behind him focusing his vision on the figure behind the curtain, a pale, solely, shell of a woman lies on the bed covered with many bruises, cuts, and blood. He carefully traces her fingers taking in the sparkly purple nail polish that covers them. "We have a son. I decided that your name was better. So now we have a Tommy in the family," he says never looking into the extinguished face," he says never looking into the extinguished face. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you. How am I going to tell Catie?" He finally looks up to focus on her face through tear soaked eyes. "I love you Sarah. Please help me watch over our son and daughter."

With careful and slow movements, he stands up and gently gives her one final goodbye kiss. As he pulls away, he hears the door open and a nurse appears before him. "I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but your son has gotten worse, and I'm afraid he may not make it," the nurse says helping him back into the wheel chair.

Continuous loud alarms fill the room, and surround Harm as he enters the room. He sees Doctor Gideon frantically working over the fragile child. As the nurse once again sets him up next to his son, he notices all the determined looks. "Stop!" he says in just above a whisper. "Just stop." Doctor Gideon looks over at him, and signals everyone to halt. She shuts off the wailing machines, and looks back at Harm.

"Can I hold him?" he asks taking his son's hand in his.

With careful movements the doctor lifts the little boy from his bassinette and places him into his father's arms. With his last breath Thomas Michael Rabb snuggles against his father's chest. The tears fall quickly onto the soft downy hair of his son, each one saying their goodbye.

The elevator doors ding open onto the fourth floor allowing the group within filters out including Harriet and Catie. "Where's mommy and daddy Aunt Harriet?" Catie asks looking around the large floor.

"I don't know, why don't we ask this nurse hear," Harriet says taking a hold of the girl's hand.

"There's daddy," Catie says pointing at the man slumped over in a chair. She quickly worms her way out of her aunt's grasp, and makes a break for her father. "Daddy?" she asks watching her father let out a few more quiet sobs.

He looks up at his daughter and his heart breaks once again, as he pulls her into his arms. "Daddy what's wrong?" she asks feeling her father's arms wrap tighter around her.

"Catie sweetie there's something very important daddy has to tell you." Harm says looking down into his daughter's eyes. "Mommy and I were in a very bad accident on the way to the hospital. The doctors tired to fix mommy's booboo, but they couldn't." The little girl's eyes begin to fill with tears as she waits for her father to finish. "You know how Grandpa Rabb is in heaven; well mommy went to be with him sweetie. I'm so sorry," he says watching his little girl fall to pieces. She furiously shakes her head no as the tears pour from her eyes.

"No, no, no I want mommy. I want my mommy," she screams, as she makes a break for it down the hallway. "Mommy! Mommy!" she continues to scream as Harm runs after her. He quickly cradles her into his arms, as she continues to scream, "mommy" into his shoulder.

The tears pour from Catherine Rabb's eyes as she clings to her father's neck. With his arms steadily around her Harm keeps his daughter close to his chest safe and secure. "It's going to be okay sweetie. Do you think you can calm down for daddy?" he asks rubbing soothing circles along her back. He feels her head make small movements against his chest. Harm continues to rock her back and forth as he focuses on the blank wall across from them. Harriet sits next to them wiping away the tears as they continue to form.

Out of the corner of her eye she notices a middle aged couple making their way toward them. "Excuse us, are you Mr. Rabb?" the man asks standing in front of Harm.

"Yes, and who are you?" he asks hoping to get rid of these people and continue to comfort his daughter.

"I'm Richard and this is my wife, we're James King's parents," he says sticking out his hand for Harm to shake. Harm looks at the hand and ignores its friendliness as he looks up at the man questioningly. "Is there anyway we could talk?" the man asks taking a seat across from them.

"Okay," Harm says handing Catie over to Harriet.

"Well Mr. Rabb we were wondering if you wouldn't mind not filing charges against our son. You see, he's got a football scholarship to Notre Dame, and with this thing on his record he'll loose it. As you can understand, we just want what's best for our son," the man says ignoring that Harm's eyes are trying to bore whole in him.

"You've got to be kidding me right. What's best for your son! What's best for your son was to not go out, get drunk, and then get behind the wheel. My wife and I were on our way to give birth to our child, who is now dead because of your son; he deserves to go to jail. Because of your son my family is gone, my daughter has to grow up without a mother, now get out of here before I hurt you," he yells as his blood continues to boil at the sight of these two people. The middle aged couple quickly leaves the angry man afraid of what could happen. Harm continues to fume as Harriet watches him closely.

"Harm…Harm!" she says breaking through his anger. He looks over at her as he pumps his fists. "I think you should take Catie home she needs you," she says handing Catie over to her father.

Harm adjusts his tie one more time, remembering doing the same the day of his wedding. As he turns around to grab his jacket, he notices his little girl in the doorway. "Hey sweetie what's wrong?" he asks taking in her red puffy eyes.

"Do I have to wear this dress, daddy?" she says nuzzling against his neck.

"You don't like the dress Grammy picked out?" The little girl shakes her head no, as she moves to make herself more comfortable on her father's lap. "Well then, what would you like to wear?"

"The pretty one, mommy liked it." With understanding Harm picks up his daughter and takes her to her room to get changed.

"That one daddy," Catie says pointing to the dress above her head.

"Alright, here you go. Do you want me to help you?" he asks watching her take the dress of its hanger.

"No I'm a big girl." She begins to take off her one dress when she notices her father still facing her. "Daddy you have to turn around," she commands giving him a little humor for the day.

"Yes ma'am," he says before leaving the room.

Everything is silent. There is no wind rustling the leaves of the trees, no mouse or bird letting out its voice, it is just silence, dead. Harmon Rabb sits with his daughter Catherine on his lap, in front of the coffin holding their loved ones. He watches the group continue to grow around him, all coming to pay their respects to a strong, brilliant, and caring marine and woman. Next to him his mother sits while the Admiral takes his seat on the other side. He pulls his daughter closer in comfort as the preacher takes his place.

The prayer although lasting only a few minutes, brings some comfort to all friends and family. Harm watches the preacher move away from his place as several marines make their way around the coffin. Each fold of the flag brings another un fallen tear to his eye. With solid movements Gunny transfers the neatly folded flag into the Admiral's waiting hands. As if the world has slowed Harm watches as the man, another father figure, hands him the flag and Marine emblem that his wife once lived for. With steady salutes every military personal says goodbye. With his daughter hugging on to the last remnants of her mother, Harm covers her ears as the guns begin to release their cries of sorrow.

It is silent once again, as Harm and Catie stand next to the grave preparing to say their final goodbyes. "Go ahead sweetie, I'll be right here next to you," he says kneeling next to her.

"I miss you mommy. Daddy is taking really good care of me. I promise to always be good. I love you mommy," she says in a teary voice as she lays a single red rose on her mother's coffin. She feels her father's arm tighten around her as her tears begin to fall faster and harder. She turns into his embrace looking for the comfort of his smell.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Sarah. You're the only one I truly love, you are my soul mate. Take good care of our son, and I'll take good care of our daughter. I love you," he says before placing a final kiss on her coffin. Gathering a sobbing Catherine into his arms he slowly makes his way to the Admiral's car.

"Thank you sir, for everything you've done," Harm says situating himself into the car with Catie on his lap, still sobbing into his shoulder.

"It's no problem son. It's the least I could do," he says wanting to reach out to comfort them.

After a seemingly long ride the Admiral finally pulls into the Rabb driveway, behind many more vehicles holding the mourners of the funeral. As Harm enters the house with a sleeping Catie on his shoulder, he is greeted by his mother. "Sweetie why don't you take Catie upstairs, and put her down for a nap, before talking to everyone," Trish suggests running her hand over her granddaughter's head.

"Okay mom," he says making his way up stairs.

Everything changed after the funeral. The admiral announced he would be retiring, to spend more time with his daughter, while Clayton Webb took on a mission of sorrow in Paraguay. Nothing was the same around the Rabb house. There were very little smiles or laughter; there was more sorrow and comforting. Catie Rabb graduated from the 1st grade, while Harm lost himself in his work and caring for his daughter.

"Sir with all do respect you can't do this to me," Harm says standing in front of the General's desk.

"Excuse me Captain?" The general asks glancing up at the tall naval man in front of him.

"Sir, my daughter and I have set up a life here," he says pleading with the man that holds his future.

"Are you disobeying an order?" the General asks.

"NO sir, it's just…"

"It's just nothing, you are Navy personal, and will do as you are ordered to Captain," the General bellows sternly as he stands face to face with Harm.

"Yes sir," harm says defeated.

"You're dismissed," the General says taking his seat.

Catie Rabb moves from foot to foot as she waits for her father to open the door. Harm pushes open the door allowing his daughter to rush in. "Daddy can we have Pizza tonight?" she asks making herself comfortable with a coloring book on the floor.

"Sure sweetie," he says dropping his briefcase by the door, and hanging up his cap. He drapes his jacket overt eh back of the chair, as he makes his way to sit down next to his daughter. After awhile of watching her, he finally gains the nerve to tell her the news. "Catie, daddy has something that he needs to tell you," he says gaining her attention. "I had a meeting today, and the Navy has ordered daddy to go to California."

"Do I have to go to?" she asks looking at her father with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, sweetie you do, but just think we'll be closer to Grammy and Papa," he says seeing the tears begin to form in her eyes.

"But what about Grampy A.J., Auntie Harriet, and Uncle Bud?" she questions as she crawls onto his lap.

"They're going to have to stay here in D.C., but we can come and visit them." He pulls her against his chest as her tears begin to fall faster and faster. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

Within a week the Rabb house is packed, suitcases are at the door, and maisy is waiting to comfort her misses. "Thank you A.J. for everything," Harm says shaking his hand.

"You're welcome son, and remember you two can always call me," he says glancing at the little girl on his shoulder.

"Thank you. I know Catie's going to miss you," he says rubbing his daughter's back. The little girl snuggles closer to her surrogate grandfather as she feels the impending departure.

"Do you want me to put her in the car?" he asks already making his way to the vehicle. He transfers the little girl from his arms to the cold seat, ready to leave. "Be good catiebear, for your grandpa A.J." he laughs giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. A.J. turns to Harm sitting in the driver's seat. "Be careful son, and I promise to come over as much as I can," he says patting Harm on the shoulder. The Lexus quietly drives away toward an uncertain and scary future, for two people very much heartbroken.

With her hand in her father's, Catherine Rabb walks through the airport on her way to pick up her pink suitcase. As they step off the escalator Catie spots her grandparents on the other side of the baggage claim area. "Grammy," Catie squeals as she breaks from her father.

"Catie!" Harm yells after her as he moves to catch up with her. After a few long strides he catches up, just as his mother picks her up. "Catie you can't do that to daddy," he says running his hand over her head.

"Sorry daddy," she says giving her best puppy dog look.

"It's okay sweetie. Now do you want to help me get our luggage?" he asks with a small smile.

"Already got it," Frank says walking up behind them, a suitcase in each hand.

"Thanks dad," Harm says taking one of the suitcases.

"So, Harmon when do you have your meeting?" Trish asks turning around to look at her son and granddaughter.

"Around three, you don't mind if I borrow your car?" He asks handing his daughter another crayon.

"No daddy, you promised you would stay with me," Catie whines, dropping her coloring book on the floor.

"I'll only be gone for a little while, and then I'll come back and we'll go for a swim, okay?" he says soothing her.

"I guess so," she says moving to grab her book.

After a month of living in base housing, Harm finally finds a nice two story house, near a string of good schools, and close enough to his parents. They move in a few weeks before school starts, giving Catie enough time to get ready for the seventh grade.

"Daddy, daddy, hurry up we're going to be late," Catie yells from the living room, waiting for her father to get ready.

"Catie, calm down you've got an hour before you have to be in class," he laughs reaching the bottom step of the stairs.

"But it's always better to be early," Catie says with her hands on her hips.

"You are just like your mother," he laughs turning her toward the garage.

"I know," She says buckling herself in.

In the brightly colored class room Catie along with all the other children are saying goodbye to their parents. "Catie, I'll be back later today to pick up, and then maybe we'll go out and get some ice cream. That is only if you're good," he says kissing her forehead.

"Okay daddy, I love you," she says before turning to go color.

The rain pounds heavily on the windows, as the wind whistle darkening the black room inside. "Sarah, no don't leave, not yet. We've got a whole life together. No Sarah No!" Harm yells himself awake from his disturbing nightmare. His breathing is labored as his body reams sweat onto the sheets covering him. "Oh God," he whispers as he moves to get out of bed. He takes a quick glance at the clock noticing it's, 3:04am. He let's out a quiet groan before heading for a cold shower.

After a long cold shower, Harm is downstairs making coffee as he continues to maul over his dream. "I miss you so much Sarah," he mumbles into his coffee. He shivers as he feels the room cool around him, and the rain beats harder on the windows.

As the sun breaks in the morning Harm hears his daughter's footsteps coming down the stairwell. "Daddy?" she asks walking over to his side.

"Hey sweetheart do you want me to make you some breakfast?" he asks pulling her onto his lap.

"Can we have French toast?" she asks looking up at her father's unshaven face.

"Sure," he says moving his daughter to the kitchen island. "So tell me what would you like to do today?"

"Can we go to the dinosaur museum?" she asks watching her father.

"Of course, do you want to wear your dinosaur shirt?"

"Yep, with the purple pants," she says with a toothless grin.

Catie with wide eyes takes in the large beasts that stand and fly above her. She finds her way to her favorite dinosaur, and watches with glee taking in every detail. "So what do you think?" Harm asks coming up next to his daughter.

"It's not as good as the Smithsonian, but I still like it," she says seeing a smile form on her father's face.

"Good, now I know what to do for your birthday," he says tickling her neck.

"No daddy, stop," she giggles. "You promised we could go back to D.C." she states matter of factly.

"You know what you're right. Now what do you say to a trip to the gift shop?" he says picking her up.

"Yeah I want to get an Icharasorus to finish my collection," she says following instep with her father.

Catie hugs her dinosaur closely to her chest as she follows her father out to their car. After hearing the doors unlock, she quickly jumps in and watches her father reach for the driver's side door. Harm pauses in his move for the door, as he feels his phone vibrating at his side. "Rabb," he answers. "Yes, I understand, I'll be there in thirty minutes," he responds to his yeoman on the other end.

With a sigh he slides into the seat, and turns to look at his daughter. "Sweetie, daddy has to go to work. Are you going to be okay with this?" he asks looking for any reaction from his daughter.

"Uh huh, can I color?" she asks with a smile as they head off for Harm's office.

"You see that wasn't so long?" Harm says pushing the door open for his daughter.

"I know. Daddy will you carry me," she asks latching onto his hand.

"Sure sweetie, are you tired?" he asks moving her to his shoulders.

"Uh huh," she mumbles resting her head on top of his.

"Well then I think we should go home, and we'll see the movie later," he says making his way to the car. About halfway to the car, Harm feels a heated pressure hit his back, throwing him to the ground. The last thing he sees is a large piece stone flying towards him.

Through tear filled eyes Catie looks up into the paramedic's face. "I want my daddy," she cries quietly, as she fights the pain ripping through her body.

"I know sweetie, but I need you to calm down for me so I can help you," the paramedic says running his hand over her head.

"It hurts," she cries as she tries to search for her father, but is inhibited by the neck brace.

"It's going to be okay. Okay I'm ready let's load her," The paramedic says lifting the stretcher.

The loud beeps and bloody sight of the small emergency room fill Harm's ears and eyes as he look on from his spot in the corner of the room. "Hi sweetie what's your name?" the nurse asks as Catie is wheeled into the Room.

"Catie, it really hurts," she cries looking up at the nurse.

"I know, but we're going to make it all better," the nurse says as she attaches the monitors. As the many doctors and nurses begin to attach I.V.'s and work on her, the one doctor sticks close by. "Do you have a favorite color sweetie?" the nurse asks wiping away her tears.

"Blue, it's the color of my daddy's eyes," she says wincing in pain.

"What about school. What grade are you in?"

"Sixth. Do you know where my daddy is?" she asks.

"I'm sorry sweetie I don't. Do you have any pets?"

"No, but I want a dinosaur for a pet. But daddy says they all gone so he let's me have stuffed dinosaurs."

"That's nice. What are their names?"

"Danny, Bobby, Janie, Grampy, Molly, David, and…and…and…" Catie's voice begins to fade as her condition grows worse.

"And what sweetie?" the nurse asks looking down at her, and noticing her closed eyes. "Catie? Catie I need you to wake up for me. Catie!" the nurse yells as she rubs her fist along Catie's chest. "She's unresponsive," she yells just as the heart monitor screams.

"She's crashing," one of the doctors yell as they prep her for the crash card.

"Oh god, please save my daughter, please, I can't loose her too," Harm mumbles as he watches the doctor's attempts go un heard.

With one last try the doctor's look back at the monitor to see it scream flat line into their faces. "Time of death 3:04pm," the doctor says throwing the paddles to the side.

The tears begin to fall from his eyes as he watches the nurse pull the pale blue sheet over his daughter's body. "Why?" he asks walking up to her body.

"Daddy!" a little girl voice yells from across the room.

"Catiei," he says shocked to see his little girl running toward him. He picks her up into his arms, and cradles her close to his chest.

"Hi daddy, I found mommy," she says pointing across the cold hospital room now turned a rose filled garden. In the middle, next to the large brick house stands his wife in all her beauty.

"I've missed you too sailor," she says wrapping her arms around his neck. "Come on it's time to meet your son," Sarah says as a little boy, the exact replica of Harm, comes running up to them.

"I love you daddy," he says clinging onto his father's legs.

"I love you too Tommy," Harm says tearfully as he holds both his children in his arms.

"Welcome home," Sarah says as they finally make their way to Rest in Peace.


End file.
